10 Hours to Live
by Mazz Ninja
Summary: Darry tells the story of romance that he totally screwed up COMPLETE
1. 10

**Disclaimer: don't own characters from the outsiders. **

**I got this idea from a book I read a long time ago. Ever since I saw the movie 'Ghost' staring Patrick Swazye, I see Darry in a whole new light! lool I thought I'd write a romance/angst about him.  Tell me what you think!**

**Darry is 18 in his last year of school. His parents are still alive of course. This is all in Darry's POV**

**10**

One thing I really hate is being left behind. But right now I don't mind it so much. I wanted everyone gone so I can be alone when she calls me.

I guess dad somehow sensed it. He can always read my mind. When I came home that day early from the prom, he knew there was something wrong. I thought I was acting pretty normal. I didn't say anything to him or anyone. I walked in, kissed mum on the cheek and sat down for dinner.  No one seemed to notice except dad. He came in my room after dinner and said "Darry, you want to talk about it?" 

I said that I wanted to be alone. He thought for a while then said "you got it" and walked out. That was it. Five minutes later Ponyboy came in my room jumping and screaming 'we're going to grandma's house! We're going to grandma's house!' When your 12 like Ponyboy, everything's exciting; even a trip to grandma's house. Dad came in the room after him, threw him over his shoulder and carried him out saying "Quieten down Pony. Darry's not coming with us". 

He always knew what to do. I needed to be alone, needed time to think. Time to plan my next move. 

Dad had planned the trip a while before but he didn't want to tell Ponyboy and Soda until it was finalised. They both had a great obsession with horses, especially Soda, so dad didn't want to get their hopes up about seeing grandma's horse then not go. She only lived 2 hours away but we always stayed at her house for at least a week. 

They left early the next morning at 6am. Dad said they were going to stay for 4-5 days. That was fine by me.

I started work at 8:30am the day they left. I work at the local supermarket as a cashier. It wasn't much of a brain stimulator but it was a decent job. Before I left I went over, almost against my will and picked up the phone. I dialled her number. It's still engraved in my brain. The phone rang for a while, then Mrs. Jefferson's voice came on: 'You have reached the Jefferson's. Please leave a message after the beep' 

I took a long breath, and started speaking "Mira, it's me Darry. Please call me. I have to talk to you. I'll be home at around 6. I'll talk to you then…"

I shut the phone and walked out the door. I had thought about it all night. I tried to sleep but my brain wouldn't turn off.

Whenever I think about what happened that day, I can't help cringing and slapping myself on the head. What an idiot I am. I wish I had just shut my mouth. What the hell was I thinking? I wasn't thinking, that was the problem. Sometimes I do that. I just say things without thinking and then regret it later. It's such a bad habit. 

I got to work on time but my mind wasn't there. I forgot to smile at the customers and ask them how they were doing. I didn't really care to be honest. I over charged an old lady, I scanned her tuna can twice by accident then I bagged a loaf of bread and a carton of milk in the same bag. That was the biggest 'no no' in supermarket bagging ethics. It was the last draw. The manager, a really nice lady named Candy, took me aside and said "Darrel are you ok? You look sick"

I felt like crap, I was so tired. I hadn't slept a wink. "I'm ok" I said apathetically.

"No, listen" she said with genuine concern, "I want you to go home. Take today off and make up for it next Sunday ok"

I wasn't about to argue with her "ok" I said. I took the bus home again and almost got off at the wrong place. I got in the house but there was no way I could sleep. I sat by the phone, hoping, waiting until the hour. I looked at my watch. 8 hours left till she calls me.

**Ok so tell me what you think. I've tried to make it as mysterious as possible. Who is she? What did Darry say or do? That kinda thing. I've actually finished the whole story but I want to put up a chapter weekly****J anywayz REVIEW!!!!**


	2. 9

**Ok I've decided to put the next chapter up especially for Angel596. this chapter is a bit slow but theres better to come. I hope you like it :)**

**9**

At the beginning of the year, our principal announced that he was going to retire at the end of the year and my English teacher, Mrs. Krobable, had a brainstorm to make a play for him at his farewell party. The whole of my grade was going to be involved. She already had who was going to play the lead in mind. Me. I was going to play Macbeth in the Shakespearean play with the same name, which was the principal's favourite play. It was about a guy called Macbeth who wanted power so badly that he killed the King (Duncan) who he used to work for. I didn't mind it much at all; I got to kill a few people and order others to be killed and I had to kiss the head cheerleader, Patty McCormick who was cast as Lady Macbeth. 

Some of the people in the play I'd never really met before. I guess you could say I was living in a world of my own which consisted of Football and good grades. All my friends were footballers and were always in the highest classes. They were all Socs too, which was ok by me. They never made me feel different because I'm from a lower class. I went out of my way to prove myself to everybody and now they've all accepted me for who I am. 

In the play, Macbeth has a best friend called Banquo (who he has killed in the end because he got in his way of power). The guy that was cast for the part of Banquo was a greaser called Daniel Jefferson. He just moved in half-way through the previous year and wasn't much of a footballer so I never met him before. 

Mrs. Krobable introduced us to our cast members then me and Daniel had to say our lines out in front of everyone since we were both in the first scene.

We hit it off great. At first we would just meet up after school to practice our lines. Then we started going over my house to just hang out. He was the only friend I had that I actually invited over to my house. As I said before, most my friends were Socs and lived in mansions compared to my house but I wasn't fussy about Danny seeing it, after all he was a greaser like me. We didn't have the best of homes but we knew how to have fun. 

Danny got along with everyone in my family. My mom loved him especially because he was always cracking jokes and making her laugh. He could talk cars with Soda, books with Ponyboy, history and politics with dad. He even got along with the gang- even Dallas. 

The only thing about him was that he never talked about his family and he never invited me over to his house. I knew his parents were divorced and that he lived with his mother. He mentioned his sister once or twice. She was 2 years younger than us, 16. But he never told me her name or anything else. Just that she worked to save up for college and that he had to go and pick her up from work on Friday nights. 

I could tell he didn't get along well with his mother. When he came over for dinner once, mom said "next time you come over, bring your mother and your sister too"

He simply replied "my mother doesn't take interest in my friends".

After that he told me about his dad. He loved his dad a lot more than his mother. It was her fault he left her for a younger woman. Danny said he would prefer to live with his father and step mother any day, but was only going to stay around until he finished school then he'd leave. But he didn't want to leave his sister Mira. I hadn't met her yet but she seemed like a quiet lonely girl. Two-Bit said he'd seen her around school, she was in one of his classes but she never talked much.


	3. 8

**8**

Every Wednesday and Thursday afternoon we had practice for the play. Mrs Krobable wanted 'perfection' as she always said. The play was at the end of the year but she wanted us to feel it, live it, breath it. None of us minded practice. It was a ball. We played pranks on each other, tried out our best imitations of a British accent, tried on the different costumes. 

One Thursday afternoon, while me and Patty were rehearsing a love scene in front of the rest of the cast, I happened to look out in the crowd and I saw a girl sitting in the back row of the hall watching us quietly, a half-smile on her face. I knew she must be Mira. She and Danny had the same deep blue eyes and black hair. 

When rehearsal was over, I saw Danny walk over and talk to her and I went to introduce myself. 

"Hey Darry, this is my sister." Danny said when he saw me approach. 

"I'm Darrel- Darry" I said shaking her hand.

She smiled weakly but didn't say anything. She wasn't exceptionally pretty. Nothing compared to Patty McCormick. But there was something else that intrigued me about her, although I couldn't quiet put my finger on it.

She was friendly in a quiet way but she had such sad eyes. There was more to her than a quiet lonely girl and I wanted to find out what it was.

"We're going to see our dad for the weekend. His wife just had a baby" Danny said, taking hold of Mira's arm and pulling her up off the seat. 

I took that as a hint to say that he wasn't going to hang out with me. 

So I went and hung out with the old gang- the guys I'd grown up with. 

I went to the lot straight after practice and sure enough they were all there. Dally was reading out his police record. The others stared on in admiration. He was so proud of his police record, that he broke into the police station to photocopy it and stick it on his wall. I don't know what he got out of that.

I liked him, in a way. I wouldn't trust him with a girlfriend or even with my mom for that matter, but he always seemed in control. A lot of people admire him. Especially Johnny, Ponyboy's best friend. He worships the ground Dally walked on. It was so odd because they're complete opposites. Johnny will never be anything like Dally.

Dally wanted to go to the drive-in to meet up with Tim Shepard so we all went along with him. As I sat there in front of the screen, I wondered why Danny never mentioned anything about his sister. I always talked about my brothers. It was as though there was some sort of secret. I was intrigued. 


	4. 7

7

Danny and me started a tradition where we'd go to the drive-in movies every Friday no matter what. We'd rant around, talking to girls and seeing how many numbers we could get. We would pretend we're twin even though we looked nothing alike and finish each other's sentences sometimes to confuse the girls. It was great to have a friend like that.

As luck would have it, we picked up a girl who happened to a member of the play we were in at school. Her name is Marion and she had the role of the head witch (which I think suited her perfectly). Unfortunately I knew Marion well. She's been in my class since Kindergarten and I couldn't stand her. I had to admit, she was a very good actress but that's as far and she goes. Every annoying trait a woman can posses- she had it. 

"Hi boys" she said smiling. She looked like she was 25 not 18. She always dressed older and wore her hair in a bun the way grandmothers do. 

I rolled my eyes and went to leave but Danny sat down next to her and started talking. I wasn't about to sit around watching Marion's attempt at gentility so I wandered off, telling Danny I was going to the john.

I walked around for a while, trying to spot someone I knew. Dally and Two-Bit were there with their girlfriends, Sylvia and Kathy. They hollered out to me and I came over.

"What you doin' here all by your lonesome?" Two-Bit asked. 

"I ain't here alone. Danny's here with me. He's just talking to someone" I couldn't hide the annoyance in my voice. If it had been any other girl besides Marion I would be happy for him.

"s'that right?" Dally said lighting a cigarette. 

I pretended to watch the movie while he openly made out with Sylvia. Personally, I can't stand it when couples do that in public. What if I'd been eating? I would've thrown up all over them.  

Then a girl came and sat in the row in front of us. I recognised her from her profile. Those deep blue eyes were hard to miss.

"Mira?" I said

She turned around, simultaneously wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

She smiled weakly and turned around again to face the movie. I jumped down to her row and sat next to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said, still staring straight ahead at the movie. I thought maybe she thought I was trying to come on to her. 

"Do you remember me? I'm…"

"Darrel, Daniel's friend, yeah I know" she looked at me and smiled. 

"Danny's here you know" I said, thinking maybe she would've liked to see her brother. Somehow I wanted to make her eyes light up. I tried to picture what they would be like when she was really happy. 

"Where is he?" she said getting up. I took her to where Danny had been last. Sure enough he was still there talking to Marion. He looked at Mira and it was as though he read her mind. 

"Do you want to go home?" he said

"Well I don't want to take you away from…" she began

"I'll take her home" I said, surprising myself more than anyone

"Thanks Darry" Danny said, winking and pointing his head to Marion. I rolled my eyes and started walking with Mira out of the drive in. 


	5. 6

**A/N: sorry for the misunderstanding, I didn't mean that my story has a direct connection with the movie Ghost, I just meant that, after watching it I saw a romantic side to Darry (coz you know how he'd supposed to be all tough, hard working and never has time for fun). Do u know what I mean?**

**6**

The whole way she didn't speak unless I asked her a question. If I made a comment she would just nod her head and say 'yeah'.

I guess she didn't much feel like talking but I couldn't get myself to shut up.

I started pinching myself every time I got to urge to say something until we got to the park. I started thinking about all those times when the gang and me used to go to the park to cool off if anything ever happened. If Johnny's or Steve's dad got a little drunk and turned on them, we'd all come out here and try to cheer them up. But sometimes I'd come by myself late at night and sit on the edge of the fountain, just to think about life, reflect. I would sneak out of my bedroom window but when I'd come back, it'd be closed but the front door of the house would be opened. I figured dad knew all about it but he didn't seem to mind and he never mentioned it. He was great. 

"You want to sit down for a while?" I said to Mira as I sat on the edge of the fountain. She sat next to me and signed.

"You know, I always come here when I need to think or cool off. Watching the water can be relaxing" I didn't really know what I was saying. I meant it but I didn't know if it made sense. She seemed to eat it up.

"Yeah, your right. I love the sound of water. It's so soothing." She said, gently dipping her hand in the water, splashing it around. 

It was a miracle! She actually said more than 'yeah'. 

After a minute or two of silence, she said "I should come here too" she looked up at me and smiled, "to cool off" she added.

I was finally making progress with her and it made me feel so good. 

We got talking. It was so easy after that. She told me why she was crying. She broke up with her boyfriend of two years because he was cheating on her. He said he couldn't take long distant relationships even though she only moved a 2 hour drive from her old town. 

"He said he didn't mind a long distance relationship but then he got really weird and stopped calling as much. I knew it was coming, you know, that we'd end it but when it happened I still got upset" she crossed her legs on the edge of the fountain and hunched over the water. "We were supposed to meet up at the drive in but he didn't show. I called him at home. He was making out with what's-her-name" she laughed. I didn't know what to say. Now it was my turn to nod and say 'yeah'.

We headed back to her house, talking and laughing on the way and when we got to her door she said, "Thanks Darry, you made me feel so much better" she was showing her teeth when she smiled this time and her eyes, her eyes were sparkling. She went inside and I headed to my house. I smiled to myself on the way home. I couldn't get her face out of my mind. I had made her happy, made her eyes sparkle. I made a promise to myself then, that I would never let her be sad again. 


	6. 5

**5**

Danny started going out with Marion to my complete and utter disgust. I didn't hide it either.

"You're going out with that witch?" I said when he told me about their date.

He rolled his eyes "she's not a witch, she only plays one in the play and a very good one, I might add. What have you got against her anyway?"

"I don't know. She just annoys me", Danny looked hurt when I said that so I quickly added, "but your right, she does make a good witch"

After that I started hanging around Mira more. It was all coincidental at first. One time, Ponyboy lost his watch while playing football in the park and I went to find it for him. I found Mira sitting on the edge of the fountain by herself.

"What are you doing here so late by yourself?"

She smiled when she saw me. "I just needed to think, that's all"

I sat beside her and we started talking. It was strange how well we got along. We were complete opposites. I was loud and outgoing. She was quiet and shy.  

But she was so easy to talk to and I loved it when she laughed.

I started going to the fountain every night and sure enough she was there too. We'd talk till 3am but sometimes I'd go home and just lay awake thinking about her.

It became an addiction for me. I couldn't sleep without seeing her, hearing her laugh.

"I'm not the smartest person in the world but I would say that these little meetings of ours are not coincidences anymore" she said with a cheeky smile

"I could say the same to you" I said

She laughed and I felt my heart melt.

"Mira, I wanted to know if" I paused, how the hell was I going to ask her. It would only complicate things for all of us.

"Yes Darrel?" she said with concern. She always called me Darrel. She said she hated nicknames.

"I want to go out with you"

Her face went bright red and she looked down to the floor.

_Shit! What did I do!_

After a few minutes she finally said "are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure" I said. I began to have hope again.

She smiled shyly and said "Ok. Just don't break my heart"

I took hold of her hand and kissed it. 

"Never" I said gallantly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mira and I always had the best time together. She wasn't like any of the other girls I'd dated (mostly Soc girls). She was mature and lady-like but she knew how to have fun and wasn't afraid of breaking a nail or ruining her hair. 

At first Danny thought we were becoming close friends. But then one day after rehearsal, he came up to me and said "are you going out with my sister?"

I hated to lie to him, and I didn't know whether Mira has said anything or not.

"Yeah" I said a little ashamed of myself. What would I do if one of my close friends started dating my sister? I'd probably knock his head in.

"Ok" he said

"Is that it?" I thought I was going to get it for sure.

"Yeah. She's changed heaps. She's so happy now and I couldn't figure out why" he looked at me suspiciously, "and she's always talking about you"

"Well she's great, you know, she's so fun" I said trying to make it sound as innocent as possible and it really was. The most we'd done was hold hands. I wanted to take it as slow as possible with her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny and I stopped going to the drive-in on Fridays. He either had a date or I did. 

I called him a few times to ask him if he wanted to hang out. 

"Sorry man, I'm so busy" is all he'd say. I couldn't figure out if he was avoiding me or was genuinely busy. We were both in our final year so I guess he must've been busy. 

Between studying, practice, work and Mira I didn't really have much time for anything else anyway so it worked out alright. I had been having so much fun with Mira that I sometimes I forgot all about Danny. Football season had started and I couldn't go to rehearsal anymore but Mrs. Krobable said that I could just practice on my own because I was doing such a good job anyway. 

When I told Mira about that, she would come over at least twice a week and help me 'rehearse' my lines. She did a great job as Lady Macbeth I thought, but she always said she was too shy to do it in front of other people.

"I perform for you alone" she told me with a wink. I didn't really think much of acting; it was like second nature to me so I didn't see what the big deal was but I liked her just the way she was. 


	7. 4

**4**

Mom insisted that she be the one to take me shopping for the prom. We went around for hours before she saw the suit that looked best on me. Personally I didn't care as long as it looked decent. We picked out a suit and had lunch at the mall before heading home. But on the way out I spotted a dress in a women's shop that was the exact colour of Mira's eyes.

"What do you think mom? Should I buy it for her?"

"Yes! She'll love it!" mom said excitedly. Mom really liked Mira. When she came over to hep me rehearse she sometimes stayed for dinner too and she got along with mom great.

Mom wrapped the present for me when we got home. 

I went in my room after dinner to study. I thought I'd give it to her the next day at school. We always had lunch together at school. We would sit on the grass and talk the whole time. I loved the sound of her voice.

Ponyboy come in my room and asked "Darry, can you take me and Johnny to the drive in?" 

He looked a bit scared so I said I would. It gave me a chance to go to Mira's house and give her the dress. I really couldn't wait til the next day to give it to her.

On the way to the movies I said to Johnny, "how come you guys wanted me to take you to the movies? It aint even that dark yet"

"Didn't you hear?" he said looked around as though he was afraid someone was listening.

I shook my head.

"That'd be right" Pony said, "your too wrapped up in that girl o' yours that you aint go time for no one else"

"Oh come on Pony" I said a little surprised, "tell me what happened"

"Two-bit got jumped by some Socs" Johnny said quietly. I didn't say anything. It was strange how that sort of stuff worked out. The guys that jumped him could be the same guys that suck up to me during lunch at school. They could be my classmates, my friends or their siblings. I don't know how I fit in all of it. 

"I'm sorry you guys" I said as I stopped the car to let them out.

They both shrugged and walked in. 

"I'll pick you up at 10" I shouted out to Pony. He just waved and kept walking. I felt a bit guilty. It was true, they were right. I had no idea what was going on with all my friend because I was so caught up in Mira.

As soon as I pulled up at Mira's house, all sign of guilt had disappeared. 

I knocked on the door and Mrs. Jefferson answered. It was the first time I ever saw her. I was beginning to think she was a ghost because no matter how much I went to Danny' and Mira's house I never saw her.

She looked old and tired. Her hair was dyed blonde. It looked really bad, but I noticed lately that a lot of older women were dying their hair blonde too. She looked nothing like Mira or Danny. They must get their good looks from their dad.

"Is Mira home?" I asked. I was a bit nervous and I wanted to make a good impression on her but she didn't seem interested. She shut the door and 2 minutes later Mira opened it.

Her eyes lit up when she saw me. 

"Darrel!" she screeched and gave me a kiss on the lips. I couldn't help smiling at her. She had some child-like qualities that I couldn't resist. Like getting excited when she saw me. Most girls I knew always played hard to get even when they've dated the guy for years.

"I got you this for you" I handed her the wrapped up dress. "Don't open it in front of me. I have to go" I said walking back to the car, "I'll call you tonight"

I drove home thinking about the play. It was going to be a couple of days after the prom. Everyone was looking forward to it. I never thought I would be to. Just last year I was thinking of not going at all. But that was before I had a reason to go. I had Mira and I wanted to show her off to everyone I knew, to let them know this was the girl I'm in love with. I pictured her in the dark blue dress. We would look stunning together.


	8. 3

**3**

One afternoon, Ponyboy and Johnny talked me into walking with them to The Dingo for some ice cream. I didn't mind it much, but as we were walking, we passed by Danny and Mira's house. I knew Mira wouldn't be home. She was at her dad's for the weekend.

"Hold on a minute will ya" I said to them as I ran up the front stairs to knock on the door.

Danny answered the door. 

"Hey Darry" he said enthusiastically. It was the first time I saw him alone since he started going out with Marion. They were inseparable.

I smiled at him.

"You busy?" I said.

"Actually, no. Marion is studying with her friends tonight and Mira is at my dad's, so I'm here alone"

"You wana come to the Dingo with us?" I asked

"Sure" he said grabbing his keys and closing the door. I was glad he could come. I missed him. 

We got talking and it was as though we were never apart. I wondered how I ever did without him. He didn't remind me of Mira at all. They were so different. 

The four of us sat in a booth inside the store. There were usually a lot of kids that hand out at the Dingo but on weekends it was double. They were mostly greasers because the Socs had another place on the other side of town to hang out at. I'd been to both but I liked the Dingo better. 

We hung out there for a while then headed for the lot. 

It was a quiet night. Johnny and Ponyboy started playing around with the football and me and Danny sat on the grass and talked.

"Have you studied hard?"  He said to me

"As much as I can" I said. I wasn't really that worried. I had worked hard all year so I knew all the work inside out.

"The prom is in a week you know" he said. I didn't really understand what he was getting at so I just nodded.

"You know Marion is going to move in with us" he said apathetically

I almost choked on my saliva.

"Huh?" I said coughing.

"She aint getting along well with her mother" 

"So you guys are… fully serious" I said trying not to think about it too much, but I knew my ears were going red.

"Yeah I guess" 

He shrugged and got up.

"I gotta go back to studying. I'll see you at school ok"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mom and dad were more nervous about the prom than I was. I decided I wasn't going to be nervous. My final exams had consumed all the stress I was capable of having. I intended to take it easy. 

"Come on mom, I have to go! I'm going to be late" I said but she was fussing over me in front of the mirror, fixing my tie, combing my hair. If any of the guys had seen this I would've died. 

Dad walked into the room and stared at me with a strange smile on his face. He gave a quick look to mom and she walked out of the room. 

"Darry I don't need to remind you about the birds and the bees" he said

I could feel my face redden. "geez dad, I aint like that" I said in shock.  I wasn't even thinking about that sort of thing. Mira and I were taking it as slow as it could get.

"Yeah I know you aint but just don't be following the crowd." He walked out of the room leaving me in absolute bewilderment. Parents can be so strange sometimes. 

When I got to Mira's house, Marion and Danny were there too. 

"We thought we'd get a lift from you" Marion said in her usual annoying voice. Danny just shrugged. I tried to figure out again what the hell was he doing with Marion 

_She's so annoying._

Mrs Jefferson came in the room to greet me. She smiled at me. Mira must've told her to be nice. 

"Sit down dear" she said pointing to the couch, "Mira will be down in a minute."

I took a seat and she sat next to me. She was trying really hard to be friendly.

"You know, when I was in high school, I was voted prom queen" she said proudly.

"Really?" I searched her face for any sign of beauty but to no avail. 

"I'm ready" Mira called down from the top of the stairs.

She slowly walked down and stood at the bottom waiting to see my reaction. She looked beautiful but she was wearing black velvet pants and a silver top - not the dress I bought her. 

"Oh Mira, you look beautiful" her mother said.

She blushed slightly.

"We'll be in the car" Marion called out and she and Danny went out to the car.

I walked over to Mira and took her hands into mine.

"Well? What do you think?" she said sweetly.

"You've disappointed me" I said a little harsher than I intended.

Suddenly, her smile faded and her eyes darkened. 

"Have I?" she said hard-heartedly pulling her hands out of mine and backing away. 

"Mira, I didn't mean it like that" I began but it was too late. She ran up the stairs and into her room, locking the door behind her.

I turned around and found Mrs Jefferson in my face, her arms crossed over her chest. She gave me a dirty look.

"I think you should leave" she said.

I walked out to the car and chucked the keys at Danny. 

"Here take it"

"aint you going?" he asked

"Nope. Just have it back by mid night"

He shrugged and drove off as I started on my walk home.


	9. 2

**2 **

When I got home, I tried to call her but Mrs Jefferson kept telling me she didn't want to talk to me.

I replayed the night in my mind. She didn't have to take it that why. I didn't mean it about her personally, I meant the dress. I don't understand why she didn't wear it.

Dad came in my room and tried to get me to talk but it was hopeless. I couldn't tell anyone what I'd done. I hurt her and I didn't even realise it. I would do anything to take it back now.

The play was the next day. My whole family was there. Mira had told my mom before that she was going to sit with her and introduce her to her mother but none of them were there. 

Danny showed up 10 minutes late. He was supposed to be in the first scene with me. It took him another 10 minutes to get dress and the crowd was getting restless. 

When it came to the part where he, Banquo, was killed, he cursed Macbeth so forcefully that I knew it was a direct remark to me. Mrs Jefferson must've said something to him. Then when Banquo's ghost appeared at the banquet, he glared at me so cruelly, I couldn't help taking it personally because he never acted like that before in all the times we rehearsed. 

After the play he didn't go out with the rest of the cast for pizza but I had to go at least for a while. When I finally go away from them, I ran to Mira's house. 

Marion opened the door. She still hadn't taken off the make up she had to wear as the witch. She looked hideous. 

"She doesn't want to see you. Just give up" she shouted and slammed the door in my face. 

I walked home defeated. It was so frustrating not being able to explain myself to her. Everyone was getting in the way. 

I didn't sleep all night. I wanted to call her but it was too late in the night. I resolved to call her before I left for work the next day. 

Mom, dad and my brothers left to my grandma's house in the morning ……

I sat there. It was almost 6 o'clock. I waited for her to call me. I had a feeling she will. She can't just hate me like that forever.  


	10. 1

1

At 6:30 the phone rang. I picked it up nervously.

"hello?"

"Darry?"

"Soda?" I said. I was anticipating it to be Mira so badly that I couldn't hide my disappointment.

"Dad said to call to check on you" he replied softly

"I'm fine" I said a little annoyed. What do they think I am? A baby! 

"Oh ok then" he was silent for a minute then Ponyboy came on, "Darry are you ok?" he asked. He still sounded so cute, like a baby. He hadn't reached maturity yet.

"Yeah I'm ok Pony what are you guys doing?"

"we were riding horses just now but grandma made us come inside for dinner" he placed his hand over the phone then came on again and said "dad said we're coming back tonight"

I heard dad say "tell him late" in the background

"Late at night he said" Pony repeated

"Ok, I'll see you guys then ok."

"Bye" he shut the phone.

Hearing them made me feel a bit better but then I start to panic.

_What if she tried to call me but the phone was engaged?_

I convinced myself that she called me while the phone was engaged and became hysterical.

I became so mad that I ran out of the house and down to the park. I needed air.

As I came closer to the fountain, I saw an all-too-familiar figure sitting quietly on the edge. It was Mira. She looked up at me when I was close enough to hear her voice.

"I knew you'd find me here" she said without smiling. Her eyes still look sad but at least she was talking to me.

I got down on my knees and put my palms together, "forgive me" I said.

"I can't"

I wasn't expecting her to say that. 

"I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that" 

"No I don't know that"

I got up and sat next to her on the edge of the fountain.

"I think maybe you liked me because you could control me. Because I did everything you told me to"

She caught me off guard with that remark.

"What the?" I said in shock, "how could you say that?"

"Its true"

"You think I'm a control freak?" 

"You are. But that's not always a bad thing" she said softly, "it's just not for me. I've been through that too many times" her voice trailed off.

"I'll change" I heard myself say.

She didn't reply.

"I'm going to move in with my dad and his wife" she said after a while.

"Why?" I could feel my voice shaking.

"I need a change. Besides, Daniel's not going to be here anymore so I wont have a reason to stay" she said this with such bitterness that I felt my heart break in my chest. 

_It's over for sure._

I got up slowly. I was too proud to beg anymore.

 "I wish you all the best. Take care of yourself ok" I said then walked away. 

I walked around the block for a while to clear my head before I headed for my house. When I got there, mom and dad were back. I was glad to see them. Soda and Pony had bought me a box of my grandma's favourite cookies. We sat in the living room and they told me all the things they did on the trip. I listened absent-mindedly. I couldn't help it. 

I screwed up. It was all my fault no one else's. I just wish she'd given me a chance but she had been hurt too many times for that. What killed me the most was that I knew all about her hurting and I just added to it without thinking. She didn't love me anymore and I guess she had every right to. I only hope I will learn from my mistakes.

**THE END**

**A/N: this story wasn't all that but I hope u guys liked it anyway.**


End file.
